1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to LCD monitors, and particularly, to an LCD monitor with an adjustable support apparatus.
2. Description of Related Art
LCD monitors as computer peripherals are welcome because of their light-weight and excellent display qualities. Generally, an LCD monitor includes a support apparatus configured for supporting the LCD monitor on a worktable. Conventionally, the support apparatus is fixed to the LCD monitor. Angles between the LCD monitor and the worktable cannot be adjusted. When users want to adjust the LCD monitor to different angles, an additional rotating mechanism is needed, thus cost is added to the LCD monitor.